Una historia de alas y amor
by esperanzaoscura
Summary: Un chico nada que perder en un juego loco es hora que el cambie las reglas por sus amadas naruto/harem cambios de la historia


En la ciudad de shintou era temporada de invierno toda la ciudad estaba cubierta del blanco manto se encontraban tres personas lo más cerca posible para mantener el calor ya que sus vestimentas no eran las apropiadas para ese clima el único chico del grupo es un niño de 10 años pelirubio y en punta ojos azules playera negra y short naranja todo viejo y en mal estado una de las chicas la más pequeña era rubia igual también de ojos azules y traía puesto un vestido azul la otra chica tenía pelo marrón claro y ojos cafés (creo yo) y un viejo kimono verde (bueno para que lo sepan son naruto kuno y akitsu) se ven a las chicas comiendo un poco de pan y café en un vaso con tapa mientras el niño las abrazaba gracias a eso ellas estaban ruborisadas

Akitsu: naruto-sama no quiere - ofreciéndole el pan que le quedaba y un poco de bebida al igual que kuno lo hacía

Naruto : no gracias chicas - le decía con una débil sonrisa

Kuno: yo lo siento naruto-sama más que ayudar soy un estorbo -dijo cabizbaja

Naruto - no kuno sin ti y ni akitsu no sería nadie son geniales el que sería un estorbo solo soy yo -dijo algo cansado

Kuno-no naruto-sama usted es increíble - le dijo radiante siendo apoyada por akitsu

Naruto - gracias chicas

Como acabe así yo un huérfano sin que caerse muerto en un estúpido juego de un loco demente el solo sabe que fue dejado a las puertas del orfanato en ese lugar nada fue bonito ya que hay los entrenaban para asesinos el era el mejor pero el no quería esa vida se le enseñó el manejo de diferentes tipos y creaciones de venenos y similares entre otras cosas pero el no lo deseaba eso así que cuando pudo escapó no fue fácil pero antes de irse destruyó el lugar para que nadie más viviera lo mismo así logró llegar a la ciudad pero sin dinero o lugar en que quedarse tuvo que vivir en la calle y lo que odiaba robar para sobrevivir eso si sólo aquellos que se lo merecían tiempo después de su llegada y acabando de comprar que comer se encontró con esta con una chica al verla sola e indefensa y por lo visto hambrienta le ofreció de comer y platicó con ella al intentar irse ella sujeto su manga lo hizo voltear recibiendo un beso en los labios lo que paso después lo que lo sorprendió atrás de ella salieron dos alas luminosos después del shock ella le explicó del plan sekirei y sus reglas pero algo le decía que pocos harían caso a ellas tiempo después intentando refugiarse de la lluvia encontraron a una chica (akitsu) kuno la distinguió como una sekirei algo que le dio miedo ya que ella no sabía pelear y confusión ya que la marca estaba en su frente naruto al ver que no pasaba nada se acercó a ella en contra las advertencias de su sekirei se sento a su lado y platicó con ella al ver que estaba tranquila ella al principio no platicó nada pero después empezó hablar diciéndole su historia al oír que ella era algo roto y desechable algo en el le decía que lo hiciera y sin más la beso enfrente de una impactada kuno se separaron al principio no pasaba nada algo que lo empezaba a preocupar pero después de la marca surgió un brillo cegador al desaparecer la luz se veía como ella tenía unas alas de azul claro así volviendola en su segunda sekirei justo hoy logró robar algo de dinero pero solo alcanzaba para comprar comidas para ellas y peor aún el no se sentía bien no les quiso decir nada para no preocuparlas pero ya no aguantaba más

Kuno y akitsu -NARUTO-SAMA -solo lo vieron caer

Kuno - que tiene akitsu -le preguntó a su compaňera

Akitsu -está muy caliente -dijo al tocarle la frente

Kuno -y ahora que hacemos -dijo aterrada

¿?-necesitan ayuda

Hola a todos espero que les guste está nueva historia soy algo nuevo en esto bueno ahora naruto tendrá harem y creo saber cuales son pero si quieren alguna digan tengo duda en algo quieren que minato este o no por cierto aquí no seguiré la misma línea temporal o cosas bueno ya se dieron cuenta con kuno y akitsu quien será el que aparece al final bueno hasta luego este si intentaré publicar lo más rápido posible bay


End file.
